


The Loneliest Sound On A Saturday Night

by hellkaiserryose (ManicPixieDreamPharaoh)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 4810, Bunkbeds, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Stop Johan 2k17 - Freeform, Trans Johan, fossilshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/pseuds/hellkaiserryose
Summary: Title comes from:“Twice I'd come home as they were finishing, and, honestly, I cannot think of a lonelier sound on a Saturday night than one's roommate having a giant orgasm and then making an embarrassed Sssh sound, realizing that maybe through her pleasure she'd heard the front door open and close.”  - The Colour Master.Alternatively: Judai and Johan can't keep their hands off each other and Kenzan didn't mean to hear them.





	1. Night One

The first night it happened, Kenzan took awhile to realise what  _ it _ was.

They had all met the electric, turquoise-haired stranger who was filled with the same brand of kindness and excitement as Judai on that day.

They had all been instantly captured by his light, a slightly more mature counterpart to everything they all loved about Judai.

But none had been as enraptured by the stranger as Judai himself, and one _might_ call him a narcissist if it hadn’t been for how perfectly the two just  _ clicked. _

There had been a card game – and around here, there was  _ always _ a card game – and everyone in the room, hell, everyone on the _island_ had seen it.

Kenzan had exchanged raised eyebrows with Sho, who seemed panicked, and acknowledged the bitter expression that lurked behind the eyes of both Manjoume and Edo, hastily shoved behind glares and complaints in an attempt to conceal it.

Some of them might not have been able to put a name to it, but Kenzan could recognise love at a distance, had seen it in the glasses of wine and mugs of coffee his parents had shared, had seen it in the way they would play one another’s favourite songs without a prompt.

Kenzan watched the light that immediately sparked when Judai was with Johan; and he was overjoyed for him, certain that Judai had never thought much for love before that moment, and suddenly was so filled with it that it spilled into joy.

Judai was always cheerful, but this was another level, this was peace; contentedness.

They hadn’t left one another’s side since that duel.

 

Kenzan had followed his friends to see them on the rooftop together, had grinned openly at Judai, so suddenly soft and yet unafraid of making a wrong move than ever, certain of his footing in the conversation.

He didn’t know the first thing about Johan, but it seemed as though he and Judai had met as one that day and would never be separate souls again.

However, filled with happiness as he was for Judai, issues arose quickly.

 

Johan had slept in their dorm once the sun had set. Kenzan wasn’t sure if they came immediately back from the rooftop. He had lingered in the shower and sang loudly, returning fully dressed to find twin pairs of legs hung over the edge of the lower bunk, one red sneaker removed from one of them.

Kenzan smiled at the two of them, tossing his bath bag into the drawer, he walked over and nudged Judai’s leg with his own.

His pseudo-brother stirred, raising his chest with his arms, he looked at Kenzan through heavily lidded eyes, sleep drunk.

“Aniki, you should both really take off your shoes if you’re going to sleep.” 

Kenzan saw the confusion, then the wonder in Judai’s eyes as he remembered the boy who snored quietly by his side.

Judai reached over and nudged him without any bashfulness, and Johan woke quickly, his eyes alert immediately as he jolted upright.

“Johan- we fell asleep.” Judai’s voice was sleepy, but as bright as it was when he duelled.

The other boy smiled widely, yawning into his fist, before rubbing his eyes with it.

“Thank you, Kenzan.” Judai said in clear english, as Kenzan nodded and carried himself up the ladder to the top bunk, pulling off his own shoes and dropping them off the end of the bed as per usual, aware of, but not particularly listening to, the sounds and soft words from below.

He saw Judai retrieve the spare pillow from when Manjoume had lived there, before turning out the light.

Kenzan let sleep take him with ease.

 

***

 

The bunk shook slightly as something hit it, the ground beneath Kenzan quaking stirring him from sleep, he groaned softly and rolled to face the wall, pulling the blankets over his head and yawning, never having opened his eyes.

He tried to drift back to his dreams of a Tyrannosaurus Tea Party, when he felt the frame of the bed shake once more, this time followed immediately by a quiet grunt, a cough, and a sound of pain.

The mattress beneath him had lifted in one spot, something had pressed against the frame under Kenzan’s shoulders.

Another cough.

He frowned to himself and flipped to look into the room again, craning his neck to see the tiny illuminated numbers on the screensaver of the room's computer monitor.

2:33.

 

_ “Johan- Are you okay?” _

Judai had never particularly gotten the knack of whispering, his voice the same volume only in a hushed tone, as though he had seen a cartoon whisper and figured that was how it worked.

Kenzan could hear the slight croak behind Johan’s seemingly soft voice, a heavier tone to his breath as he replied, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“I didn’t mean to-“ Judai’s response was cut off, replaced by a sound Kenzan didn’t quite recognise.

 

It was a few moments of not-quite-silence before he heard Johan speak once more, still breathless, but less laboured, “I don’t mind, Judai. It’s- natural.” The boy giggled softly, then, and Kenzan could hear the sound of hands rubbing against skin affectionately, “I guess I did a good job.”

Kenzan’s eyes widened at the computer screen, putting the pieces together.

_ Oh god, no. Stop listening. Stop listening. Think about velociraptors- anything. _ He pleaded his brain, not wanting to listen to Judai post-blowjob.

Judai chuckled easily, a soft hiss from Johan as he warned him to keep his voice down, before saying, “You hit your head. I can- get you some water.” The bedsprings squeaked slightly as Judai went to move, and Kenzan heard a slight fussing before the sound of lips meeting returned once again.

“I’d say me banging my head is about as embarrassing as you, uh, arriving early.” Johan spoke Japanese rather fluently, and Kenzan wished he didn't.

He clenched his fists around his pillow, _W_ _ hy couldn’t he stop listening to them? _

He heard Judai laugh softly, embarrassment behind it, before the bed squeaked a little, the sound of blankets shifting along bodies.

He heard a quiet murmur of shared words, too quiet for him to understand, not for his ears anyway, judging from the tone.

Kenzan stared a hole in the wall until Judai’s familiar snore began to flood the room, a soft noise of content that he assumed came from Johan, before a second sound of sleep-breathing joined the first.

Kenzan lay awake for too long, unaware of when he fell asleep, trying to stop replaying the sounds of Johan’s laboured breathing in his mind.

 

\----------------- 

 

At breakfast the following morning, Kenzan noticed Judai’s absence, and enquired about it with Johan and Sho, who still came for his meals with them.

Manjoume settled onto the bench beside Kenzan, and Kenzan eyed him suspiciously as he noticed dark eyes scanning his plate.

He didn’t, however, miss the pink tint that flushed into Johan’s cheeks, contrasting with his blue hair.

“I woke with a bruise on my head- probably from when Air Neos knocked me down yesterday. Judai is getting ice.”

Sho laughed at that, “Aniki is missing lunch for that?”

Johan smiled widely and rubbed at the swollen spot hidden by his hair, “He made me hold his plate.”

Kenzan eyed Johan, embarrassed to know the truth, and irritated that  _ he _ was the one who was embarrassed.

 

It wasn’t long before Judai returned, pressing the ice to Johan’s head and holding it there with one hand himself as he furiously shoved the contents of his plate into his mouth with the other.

Johan just kept watching Judai with eyes that seemed to shine, like the crystals that composed his deck, wide and filled with affection towards him.

Kenzan smiled to himself, before roughly grabbing Manjoume’s wrist and slamming it against the table, as bony fingers tried to snag something from his plate.

He could overlook being woken by Johan’s hasty blowjob this one time, if it was by someone who looked at Judai like he was the reason the sun was shining.


	2. Night Two

But it couldn’t have been just one time. 

Of _ course _ not. 

The following night, Kenzan had barely even begun to think about sleeping, when he heard a husky murmur from below.

Judai and Johan had been there, legs tangled together beneath blankets as they kissed, when Kenzan had come in for the evening. 

He’d politely averted his eyes and climbed into his bunk to give them privacy. 

He’d been hoping to speak with Judai, ask him about the other new boy, but he was preoccupied and Kenzan could respect that. 

Seeing his best friend so in love was sweet. 

But hearing the husky murmur,  _ the proposition in not-so subtle wording,_ was another thing. 

Hearing the breathy chuckle back from Johan was something else. 

Kenzan pulled his pillow around his head and groaned into it. 

 

They were so painfully sweet, and that was the worst part, Kenzan decided as he was forced to listen to the sounds of their lips moving together, of clothing being removed - he heard the rustle as a shirt was tossed across the room - of giggles laced in excitement and nervousness. 

Kenzan tried his best not to hear Johan as he told Judai he was ready, tried not to listen to the surprised, slightly pained gasp from the other boy. 

Immediately following, there were murmured apologises, the click of a cap, hissed reassurances, and soft sounds of pleasure that turned to contented mewing, Kenzan heard the sounds become more rhythmic, the bed springs creaking in sequence. 

“More.” came the breathy whisper, then a soft laugh from Judai.

“You look so good like this.” Judai’s tone was hushed but serious; Kenzan could almost imagine his expression, despite his desire not to.

The two dissolved into more tender kissing, and Kenzan thought he may be able to tune it out - the less sex-specific the sounds, the easier he found it to ignore - and find his way to sleep before he heard anything else. 

He closed his eyes and released the pillow from around his ears, bringing his hands together in front of his own face. He laced his fingers together as he felt his mind become distant, spread out. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, only that he was on the brink of sleep, when he heard the sharp yelp, then a hard thud. 

 

Kenzan shot up, “Aniki? Are you okay??” he asked urgently, not sure if he should drop his head over the bed to look, he moved toward the edge, and saw his form through the dark. 

He could see that he was naked, though the dim light provided by the moon didn’t expose him excessively. 

“Kenzan- Ah- I’m, i’m fine. Sorry i woke you.” he sat up and grabbed clothing from nearby, hastily pulling a shirt over his head as he stood. Kenzan glanced down into the bunk - he couldn’t help himself. 

Johan stared at him with wide blue eyes, the sheets clutched to his shoulders with his fists, his face was illuminated slightly more, and Kenzan could see his flushed cheeks and the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled sharply. 

“Are you okay?”

Johan nodded, flushing furiously and looking toward Judai, “I’m fine! I pushed Judai out of bed while we were sleeping.” 

Johan was a bad liar, even if Kenzan  _ hadn’t _ known what was going on, he was sure he wouldn’t have believed that. 

“Johan.” The soft accent to Judai’s voice made them both turn, the boy was wearing underwear now, holding a piece of clothing out to Johan. 

Kenzan frowned as Johan made no move to reach for it, he took it from Judai and passed it to Johan, who took it awkwardly, now singlehandedly clutching the sheets tightly. It bunched around his fist and exposed his collarbones. 

Kenzan flipped himself back up onto his own bunk, “Are you both okay?” he asked, staring at the bumpy ceiling of the dorm.

“Judai- Can you help?” Kenzan heard Johan say shakily, then movement and the snapping of tight fabric, “We’re fine Kenzan, sorry we woke you.” Johan’s voice was growing steadier. 

 

He heard Judai press a soft kiss to Johan’s skin, “Sorry, Kenzan. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, bro.” Kenzan said back, staring at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach. 

His life was too weird. 

 

\----------------

 

It was in class that Kenzan noticed the dark fabric that was beneath his vest. 

Sometimes his shirt would slip down and reveal the undershirt, other times the vest slipped back on his shoulders when he was leaning back toward Judai as they cuddled into one another in their seats. 

“Don’t you get hot wearing layers in the summer?” He asked Johan when the pair sat by his side at lunch. 

Johan raised his eyebrows, and Judai’s hand caught his arm, “Kenzan.” 

“Judai, it’s okay.” Johan smiled at him, wrinkling his nose with a smile, before turning to Kenzan. “It’s kind of warm, Kenzan, but my binder is important to me.” Johan’s tone was easy, his eyes kind.

Kenzan tilted his head, brows knitting. 

Johan laughed softly - he was never cruel, it was a kind, understanding laugh, “It’s a compression shirt that flattens my chest.” He provided, and Kenzan took a moment to catch on. 

He supposed he might have been the last to notice, but he had no reason to question anything, because there was nothing to question.

Johan was a boy and that was that. 

 

One mystery solved, now only remained the dilemma of what the hell Kenzan was going to do about losing so much sleep to the horny activities of his roommates. 

He thought of asking outright, speaking with them about it, and was about to bring it up, but Johan and Judai were deep in discussion, something about the Rainbow Dragon card Johan had bluffed having. 

Kenzan sighed heavily. 

It could wait, he reasoned. 


	3. Night Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can try to stop me from fossilshipping but you never will.
> 
> #stop Johan 2k17 tag added

“Arigatou, Dino-boy.” 

The broken dialect brought a smile to Kenzan’s face, before he blushed furiously, covering it with anger. 

He slammed the door in his face and sat down against it, aware of the pinks in his own cheeks. He buried his face in his hands, smiling furiously.

“Kenzan-kun?” 

“What’s wrong, Kenzan?” 

He opened his eyes.

Judai and Johan was watching him from the floor, crosslegged, their decks spread between them. 

They were both grinning at him, a devious gleam in Judai’s eye. 

Kenzan rubbed his cheeks with his palms, “Nothing is wrong.” He stood and walked to them, sitting on the edge of Judai’s bed and looking down at their decks.   
Superheros and Gem Beasts paired together, the top edge of the cards overlapping.

He frowned curiously, “What are you doing?” 

  
Now, Judai flushed red, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, “Nothing.” he reached forward and dragged Air Hummingbird away from Cobalt Eagle.

Johan put it back once Judai let it go, righting the pairs, “We’re pairing our monsters.” 

Kenzan raised his eyebrows, “Pairing them?” 

“Yeah! So, since they’re both flying birds, Hummingbird and Eagle.” Johan explained eagerly, his face lit so brightly, he explained the scheming and reasoning for the choices he and Judai had made. 

Judai sat opposite him, grinning and interjecting only to defend the dignity of his heroes, otherwise just letting Johan talk. 

Johan reached over the cards at one stage, took Judai’s hand in his, and drew tiny circles with his thumb on the back of it. 

Kenzan smiled when Johan finished explaining, “That’s really cool!” He reached down and lifted the hand-drawn Rainbow Dragon substitute that they had placed by Neos at the end of the line of paired monsters. 

 

“Do you know what it’s going to look like?” Kenzan asked, looking at the European style dragon that had been sketched, beams of colour radiating from gems at the tips of it’s wings in the order of the Rainbow.

“No. Nobody does. But I will soon! We’re going to find Rainbow Dragon, and my deck is going to be finished!” Johan enthused, and then paused, rubbing his finger beneath his nose as he flushed lightly, “Or at least- I hope we will.” 

Judai gripped his hand more firmly, Kenzan saw him squeeze. “We are going to find it, Johan. If Pegasus’ men can’t, we’ll just have to look ourselves.” He grinned, shifting onto his knees, he leant across the cards and kissed him, still holding his hand, “We’ll get a ship and sail until we find the tablet. It’ll be an adventure!” 

Johan giggled, and Kenzan smiled, a soft ache somewhere in his chest suddenly. It felt as though there was a piece of thread tied around his heart, and it was being tugged toward the door. 

He thought about the boy with the bandages on his face. 

He looked down at the bandage on his fingers. 

( _ “Dino-boy! Karen! I told you to be gentle!”  _ “ _ I don’t think Karen knows what gentle means.” “I was talking to you!”)  _

“Kenzan, you’re blushing.” Judai said, resting his elbow on Kenzan’s knee and plopping his chin into his cupped hand, he grinned at him, “Were you with Jim?” 

Kenzan’s cheeks burned harder, he stood quickly, hearing Johan chastise Judai for teasing him. 

“I need to shower.” He declared, grabbing his towel and bag from the desk and leaving the room quickly, trying to escape his own embarrassment.

 

\--

 

When Kenzan returned, the lights were still on. 

He put his back down on the desk and looked at the bed.

Judai and Johan were asleep, lying face to face. 

He stepped closer curiously, felt like he was intruding on something private but also…

He thought about Jim again, looking down at the boys, face to face, the tips of their noses resting against each other, fingers interlocked between their chests, one of Judai’s legs resting between Johan’s.    
They were so close, breathing softly onto one another’s lips, sleeping peacefully. 

Kenzan’s chest ached, he was so happy for them. Judai looked so at peace. 

He smiled at them, before turning off the light and carefully climbing the ladder, as silently as possible. 

He settled into his arm bed and curled into a ball, pulling the blankets around himself. 

He fell asleep thinking about how crocodiles still count as dinosaurs. 

 

\------

 

“I’m going to love you forever.” 

Kenzan woke when the sound of hushed voices continued for too long, he snuggled deeper into his pillow and sighed softly.

He was beginning to accept that he was fated to listen to Judai having awkward sex with his boyfriend until he graduated, doomed to lose sleep in the name of Judai’s orgasms. 

“Johan.”

“Shh.” He heard kissing, tender sounds of contentedness, “I am. Forever.” 

Judai was silent for a moment, Kenzan wondered what was happening below him, the words were so soft from Johan, so kind. 

“Can I have my hand back, Judai?” A soft grumble of complaint, then a slapping sound as Judai’s hand presumably fell back against the mattress alone. A soft kiss, “I love you. I can see that that’s scary for you to hear, and so i’m going to keep saying it unless you ask me not to.” 

He could hear bodies shifting, Judai chuckling softly, and bedsprings squeaking. 

“You have to tell me if I make you uncomfortable, okay?”    
“I promise, Johan.” 

 

More kissing, quiet moans that didn’t sound sexual, “I love your hair. And your eyes. And your jaw.” Each point was followed by a soft kiss and a pause, tiny sounds of joy and shifting sheets from Judai as he presumably squirmed. “And your lips. Your hands.” There was a long pause, soft laughter, “And I love your tummy.” 

There was a louder kiss that time, and Judai giggled rather loudly.

“Gosh, Johan, i’m starting to think you just like me for my body. Is there anything about it you don’t love?”

A pause, then a thoughtful hum, the squeak of bedsprings as Johan presumably sat up. 

“Your ass could use some work. Maybe you could get some tips from Aqua Dolphin.” 

Kenzan heard Judai scoff, “Oh, you are so going down.” 

The sound of fast movement, followed by a loud  _ THUMP _ , as a pillow was presumably smacked into Johan’s body. 

Johan laughed loudly, and Kenzan grinned. 

“Judai can’t take constructive criticism, noted.” Johan said breathlessly, and was punished with another hard thwack of a pillow. 

He heard Judai chuckle, fast sounds, before Johan begun protesting, “No! No- Judai- no-!” 

 

There was a loud  _ THUD _ as the pair hit the floor. Kenzan looked at them with an arched eyebrow, Judai perched on Johan’s hips victoriously, pinning Johan’s shoulders to the wooden floor. 

“Aj-Aj-” Johan grunted, his chest rising beneath Judai as he reached under his shoulders to rub at his back in pain. 

“Johan- I didn’t mean to hurt you-” Judai said quickly, standing and lifting Johan to his feet. 

Johan leant forward, pressing a kiss to his lips before sitting on the bed.

“I’m sorry- Is your back-”    
“I’m fine Judai.” he made a small choked sound and Kenzan heard his bones crack as he presumably stretched, “Don’t worry, Air Neos did more damage.” 

“Still-” 

Johan laughed easily then, “Judai, seriously. Sit.” 

Kenzan saw Judai’s form as it was yanked forward, awkward sounds as Judai positioned himself - in Johan’s lap, he guessed.

Soft kisses were shared. 

“I love you too, you know.” Judai’s voice was softer than Kenzan had ever heard. 

Johan was quiet for a few seconds, “I know.” he murmured, and kissed him once more.

 

\-----

  
  


“Kenzan!” Judai’s call was accompanied by a kick to the base of Kenzan’s mattress. 

He grumbled, “What?!” and hung his head over the edge, Judai and Johan tangled together beneath blankets, Judai’s head caught by Johan’s arm, pinned to his chest.

“Johan is holding me captive- its Miso soup day-” 

Johan shook his head, “Kenzan-kun, you aren’t allowed to help him.” 

Kenzan looked at them in silence, tight lipped for a moment. 

He hadn’t gotten back to sleep that night. Had listened to them fawn over each other for another hour before they slept, and then lay awake until the sun rose.

“Aniki, your boyfriend is a sadist. I don’t want to get on his bad side.” He informed him, and shuffled to the edge of his bunk, swinging his legs over the edge and leaping to the floor loudly. 

“I’ll enjoy Miso in honor of my fallen comrade.” He informed him solemnly, despite his grin.

Johan winked at him, “I’m glad you understand how things work around here, Kenzan-kun.” He messed up Judai’s hair as the other boy groaned. 

“I’m going to die, Johan. You’re going to starve me to death, and then i’ll be dead. Forever. It’s going to be your fault.” He whined, feigning tears. 

Johan leant down and kissed him then, “You’re not going to die.” He informed him, “Enjoy your Miso, Kenzan-kun.” he said brightly. 

Kenzan saluted him with two fingers and left the room. 

 

When he arrived at the dining hall, he got three extra bowls, one for Johan and two for Judai, and placed them beside him. 

Sho and Manjoume quickly joined him, Manjoume muttering something about an exam, Sho asking after Judai’s whereabouts. 

“Aniki got more than he bargained for with Johan.” Kenzan informed them flatly as he ate. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Manjoume asked, rolling his eyes sourly, pretending he didn’t care. Kenzan smirked at his jealousy. 

A loud sound interrupted before Kenzan could respond, everyone turning to look up at Judai as he sprinted through the hall, climbing over the bench and snatching the bowl from Kenzan, he lifted it to his mouth and drank eagerly.

“Aniki- You need to breathe-” Sho squeaked from beside him, trying to tug the bowl from his hands. 

Judai paused in his mission momentarily, sucking in air, “I got away. It was looking dark for awhile there.” He was panting.

“How did you manage it, Judai?” Kenzan asked, grinning. 

Judai placed the empty bowl back down and made a loud sound of satisfaction, resting a hand on his stomach contentedly, before tapping a finger against his temple, “I used my incredible wit.” 

Johan chuckled as he walked up behind Judai, slipping his hands over his shoulders and planting a kiss on his head, “He just made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” He said good heartedly, as Judai’s hand reached up and locked their fingers together.

Manjoume pretended to dry heave, as Sho asked what the offer was. 

“It’s ah- personal.” Judai laughed, yelping as Kenzan saw Johan’s free hand slip down his waist. 

“You’re disgusting.” Manjoume spat, “We’re in public!” 

Judai and Johan both raised their heads and looked at Manjoume, Judai’s cheeks pink, Johan smiling.

“Sorry Thunder.” Johan said cheerily.

“Yeah, sorry Thund-er.” Judai’s words broke as he stuttered slightly, Johan biting his own lip. 

“Get a room!” Manjoume hissed, dropping his spoon into his soup and standing suddenly, disrupting the table, “You’re making me too sick to eat.” he muttered as he stalked from the room. 

Judai moved away from Johan as he pulled the soup closer, still holding Johan’s hand, he tugged him to sit beside him, and used one hand to spoon the Miso into his mouth. 

“His loss.” he said before swallowing, looking at Johan, “Want some?” 

Johan nodded and opened his mouth, let Judai feed him. 

“What’s he on about? We have a room anyway.” Judai mused. 

Sho glanced at Kenzan with pity in his eyes, an eyebrow raised. 

Kenzan only nodded in defeat. At least somebody appreciated his suffering, he thought, his eyes heavy with a lack of sleep.


	4. Night Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to "Rose tries to write canon scenes."

Kenzan had taken enough, given a detention for the following day after falling asleep in the third class in a row.

He needed sleep, and he needed it now. 

He asked to be excused to the nurse's office, and made his way back to his dorm quickly, eyes sagging from sleepless nights. 

Climbing the stairs was a struggle, his lazy feet catching on each step; he gripped the rail and forced himself up them.

His eyes were closed when he reached the door, opening it quickly and collapsing into the lower bunk.

He didn't care that this was Judai's bed, didn't care that he was missing class. 

Sleep sounded like the most tantalizing way to ruin his own life right now, he wouldn't even mind so much if it killed him, he thought as he pulled a pillow closer to his head and crashed into a heavy sleep without a moment's hesitation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was woken in the late afternoon, the sunset almost gone for the night, lights turned on in the room, by Johan as he pulled a shirt over his head by the desk, banging his elbow against it and gasping loudly at the sharp pain. 

Kenzan opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn, "Are you okay?" he asked, watching the other boy grip his elbow and breathe heavily. 

"Funny bone." He panted, releasing his arm as the pain subsided. 

Tiny droplets of water clung to his hair, a towel slung over the back of a chair. 

"Did you have a bath with aniki?" Kenzan asked, not sure why he was bothering. 

Johan shook his head, sitting on the chair, "No. We went to the showers together, but I didn't feel comfortable with the baths." He said awkwardly, fumbling the words slightly. 

Kenzan laughed, Jim had also mentioned that it was strange to share bathing with relative strangers, "Is Judai still there?" 

Johan nodded, before sighing and asking, "are you feeling okay? We came back at lunch time and you were sleeping." His eyes were heavier than usual, a crease in his forehead, his smile tighter. 

"I'm fine. I've just been losing sleep and I was tired." Kenzan said awkwardly, cursing himself internally. He should have said something, brought it up to Johan. It was less embarrassing to admit to Johan than Judai. Johan with the kind words and understanding, he had missed his shot at making this conversation easier.

"I hope you're feeling better." he said, and glanced down at Kenzan's deck box, wedged inside his boot beside the bed. 

"We should duel." Johan suggested, his eyes catching some of the light from before. 

There was no way Kenzan would duel him, and yet- he wanted to make him happy, was glad to see the energy in him. Against his better judgement, he reluctantly retrieved his deck and spread his cards in his hand, eyes scanning over them, replaying Judai's duel with Johan to determine if he had any chance against the Crystal Beasts.

 

"Wait- Kenzan, you have a dinosaur deck? Let me see!" Johan had moved to his side, leaning in to look at the cards. 

Kenzan grimaced, tilting his cards away and moving his deck, "No- Don't look, please-" He tried to grin it off, Johan's face so friendly, so close to his own. 

"Don't be like that!" Johan said cheerily, his hand clasping around Kenzan's shoulder, "Any little brother of Judai's, is a little brother of mine!" 

Kenzan groaned, "Not really-" he twisted the cards further away, Johan made him feel so nervous, somehow. 

The door opened and Kenzan looked up at the sound gratefully, Judai entering the room, towel slung around his shoulders, wearing his sports jersey and pants. Kenzan hadn't seen him wear the alternate uniform outside of gym class before, pondered this as Judai exclaimed about how nice the bath had been. 

"You guys should go in!" He said enthusiastically, making eye contact with Johan over Kenzan's shoulder. 

He got the memo,[ internally rolling his eyes](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2feba14380133d2a742db5ff8668f821/tumblr_opu09eaX6b1w7uq3lo1_540.png) when Johan declined - why would he go in _after_ Judai, anyway - and gracefully said that he would go for one, moving to stand and make his leave, clear the room so the couple could be alone-

"Hane Kuriboh?" Judai's tone was serious, he looked at something in front of him. Kenzan glanced around and saw Johan also staring at the space in front of Judai, a frown on his lips. 

Kenzan exhaled wearily - he couldn't see the duel spirit, would need to await Judai's translation.

"What is it, Hane Kuriboh?" Johan asked, watching intently, his shoulders drawn tight. 

Kenzan turned sharply to look at him, "You can see him?!" He asked, bitter. He felt so left out, unable to hear an invisible conversation.

"What?! Sho?!" Kenzan looked back at Judai's urgent words, his fists clenching as he leaned forward.

Kenzan sat up onto his knees quickly, "Did something happen to him?" 

 

Johan's head turned to look at his own shoulder, "Really? Is that right?" Kenzan rubbed at his eyes with a fist.

"Here, too?" he groaned, squinting at the space on Johan's shoulder, before suddenly yelling as a wet towel was thrown into his face. 

"Kenzan! Hold these!" Judai called, sprinting from the dorm at breakneck speed, the door slamming shut behind him. 

He gathered the towel and sweatshirt into his arms and followed him onto the balcony, glancing around. “He’s gone-” he frowned, staring at the forest around them, trying to distinguish which way Judai had ran, when he heard Johan move quickly from the room behind him. 

“I’ll go after him!” Johan called as he ran past, making his way down the stairs quickly.    
Kenzan nodded, “G-Got it-” he said slowly, turning and heading back into the room, he put the clothing onto Judai’s bed, figured Johan and Judai had it covered-

“Hurry up!” he heard a yell from outside, “He’ll leave us behind!” 

Kenzan shook his head suddenly- he was being asked to come. “One minute!” He called back, shoving his feet into his boots and going down to meet Johan.

He ran by his side to Judai, sprinting beside him- Johan was fast, faster than him. 

He struggled to keep up, and realised they were sprinting in a dark forest with no guide or sign of Judai. 

“What the hell is happening?! I get Aniki, but how do you know where to go?!” He called ahead through panting breaths. 

Johan glanced at his shoulder as he ran, back bent low, “This way?” he asked something, continuing forward until they both reached a clearing. 

Judai was standing in a clearing, facing the other duelist from overseas- duel disk at the ready, deck freshly shuffled in his hand.    
“Aniki!” he called, then glanced at Johan as he called for Judai by name, his voice tense with concern yet strong with support. 

Kenzan wondered about the wavering in him, the certainty that had lived in Johan since they had met him seeming to develop fault lines, cracks in flawless porcelain.

 

-

 

“It’s okay, he’s only sleeping.” The nurse said softly to Sho, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Kenzan exchanged another look with Johan, and Johan nodded, putting his own hand on Sho’s back as the nurse left the room. 

“We’ll stay with Judai, you should go and get something to eat and some rest, Sho. You had a lot of pressure in that duel too.” Johan murmured kindly, and Kenzan watched as Sho nodded, standing determinedly and leaving the room. 

The door closed automatically behind him, and Johan took his seat, staring at Judai’s hand as it hung off the edge of the bed, his eyes creased. 

“Why did you jump?” Kenzan asked abruptly, and Johan looked up at him. 

“When Sho fell- when the rope snapped. You leapt from the log and grabbed his hand. If i’d been a second slower, or not strong enough-” He knew his tone was snappy, didn’t care, he could feel his blood simmering, pent up frustration and stress from the dramatic events of the night. 

Johan looked taken aback, “Sho would have died if I didn’t.” He said, keeping his voice down, glancing at Judai again. 

“And you would have died with him if I hadn’t been quick enough! Aniki would never forgive me! You were so distracted out there by staring into his eyes that you weren’t helping Sho enough!” Kenzan raised his voice, could hear the threat of an echo in the small room. 

“I wasn’t- Judai, he-” Johan sighed, reaching forward and taking Judai’s hand, tracing lines into his palm, “He’s going to save everyone, isn’t he? It’s my dream to save everyone with my duelling, but Judai’s the one destined for it, right? He’s something…. Other than human, somewhere deep down.” 

Kenzan frowned, rubbing his head, “Yeah. Something happened last year and… we all kind of didn’t want to talk about it.” he shrugged, “But he’s going to do something incredible.” 

Johan was quiet, using his palm to curl Judai’s fingers into loose fists, slipping his pointer and middle finger into the small loop made them, “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know, Johan." Kenzan murmured, "But you should go rest with Sho. Judai will want to see you in the morning."

Johan nodded slowly, bent down and kissed Judai's face.   
Kenzan looked away respectfully, studying his mud-covered boots until he heard the door close behind Johan.

"You found yourself a gem with that one, Judai." He murmured.


	5. Night Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little fic reached 300 hits and i'm honestly so blown away by it.   
> I appreciate anyone who reads this and leaves comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mentions of transphobia and bullying in this chapter.

“Looks like we have the room to ourselves for once.” Judai murmured, his arms woven around Johan’s hips, chin pressed into his shoulder, planting soft kisses along his skin. 

Johan squirmed slightly under the tickling touch, “Does this stuff happen to you a lot?” He asked.

“Mm? What stuff? Having cute boys naked in my lap?” Judais voice was muffled as he let his face fall flat against his skin. Johan reached around and tilted his chin up, pressed a kiss against his lips - felt a soft shiver run through his body as Judai kissed back, the comfortable fire that lit whenever they were together flaring. 

“I mean, people passing out after duels. Or just, so much trouble coming with duelling.”

“Oh. That.” Judai’s voice gained a sour tone that Johan didn't miss, a tone that he wanted to kiss from his voice, to draw his voice from him altogether, replacing his words with breath and whispered fragments, “yeah. Trouble seems to follow me. But it'll be alright. I feel fine now.” 

Johan sighed uncertaintly, “Kenzan seemed worse off than you and Jim and O’brien. Do you think he’s going to be okay? He seemed exhausted when we were waiting for you to wake up in the hospital.” 

Johan couldn't stop replaying the angry words Kenzan had spouted at him. Now, it made sense, the EM waves affecting his instincts, making him testy, but it had been true, seemed to come from a place of genuine compassion. 

He had tried multiple times to reach out to Judai’s friends, and while they clearly didn't dislike him, it wasn't as though any of them had gotten to know him at all. 

Judai talked about his friends a lot, telling Johan stories endlessly. He spoke of his friends as one might speak of their childhood, excited stories rich with detail, about Kenzan and Sho’s rivalry for his brotherhood, about duelling Manjoume illegally on his first night at the academy, about Manjoume finding him a few nights after he returned to the school, about how he had climbed the red dorms stairs and launched himself at Judai, tackling him to the floor. Judai’s cheeks had flushed slightly, just as they had when he mentioned duelling tag with Edo Phoenix - an individual who Johan had wished to meet and duel for quite some time, but had thus far only seen across the room and duelling events. Edo was cute, Johan himself had always harboured something in the leagues of a crush on the pro, and yet he couldn't help the tiny flare of jealousy at Judai's obvious affections for the younger boy.

 

_ But Edo Phoenix didn't have Judai wrapped around his waist while they were both wearing nothing more than their socks, less than one layer of fabric between their bodies, sharing soft kisses and fears in the precious space in the world they had created for themselves. The pocket of time they have been carved into. _

_ Judai was here with him, and Judai seemed to want to stay there.  _

He grew fonder of Judai with every moment he spent with him, loved the way he was, the way he duelled, the way he spoke. He loved the way that he slept, the way he would grip at the fabric of his jeans whenever he was nervous, bunching up the fabric in his fist - the way he had pulled at the fabric of  _ Johan’s jeans  _ the first time they kissed, so hard that he had almost made them slip down Johan's hips, so much so that Johan had breathlessly needed to pull away to adjust them. 

Johan flushed at the memory, and kissed Judai once more so that he wouldn’t try to figure out the reason why, still thinking about Kenzan and the negative feelings Johan was getting from him. 

“I think Kenyan is just tired. He’ll be alright.” Judai murmured after their kiss broke, and immediately followed it with a yawn so prolonged that Johan giggled.

“Speaking of which, you're still recovering, Judai. We should go to sleep early tonight.” Johan murmured, pulling Judai to lay down with him.

He curled his fingers around Judai’s wrist, smiled as Judai nuzzled into his side, his nose burrowing into the dips of Johan’s biceps. 

“You have way too many muscles.” Came the sleepy voice of his boyfriend, muffled and vibrating against his skin.

Johan blushed faintly and smiled. Working out was something he made a conscious effort to do regularly, his arms carrying muscle helped him to avoid the itchy feeling of not being masculine enough. 

Just thinking about it caused the feeling to creep up his skin once more, thought of how the world must see him, how he looked like a girl in boys clothing - maybe he should wear more plain clothes, maybe he should start to practice holding his shoulders more square - and the anxious thoughts were quelled as they collided with the place where Judai's nose pressed into his skin, his lips kissing him softly, “it's unfair. You're way too hot.” 

Johan giggled and exhaled softly, tension releasing from his body as a giddy wave spread through him. 

“Go to sleep, Judai.”

When he received no response, Johan assumed that he had done just that. He envied Judai's ability to fall asleep with a snap of his fingers, his ability to eat and nap and rest, ignore the anxious pounding that Johan knew existed inside of him. 

He channeled it into his duels, Johan knew. 

He ensured his duels would be fun experiences, to experience what he missed from the years where nobody in his neighbourhood would duel with him, the childhood taken from him for no discernible reason, the cruel act of God that had caused the other children to avoid him.

 

.

 

_ Judai and Johan had talked at length about what they would have done as kids, what their decks were made up of before their current ones, whether they could have tag duelled together  - Johan was pleasantly surprised to find out that they had shared several monsters, both of them carrying an Oscillo Hero and a Killer Wasp.  _

_ Judai didn't remember much of his childhood, described it simple as lonely, long days, as though he was walking around an oval repetively.  _

_ He had played baseball, and tennis, but had never bonded with another in either sport. His heart lived with duel monsters, but it wasn't until he began to keep his deck securely tucked into the box in his bright yellow backpack, that people begun to speak with him again.  _

_ Johan knew that it killed Judai, could tell by the misty eyes that his boyfriend gained when he spoke of it, when he smiled distantly, hooded his eyes and tried to shrug it off, pass it ahead with a comment about how, “it doesn't matter.” _

_ Johan wish told Judai he wished he could go back, live in his neighbourhood, and grow up duelling him, sleepovers and scary movies, and silly games in the backyard.  _

_ They had joked about how they would have been married in the playground instantly, and Johan had thought about the bullies at his old school.  _

_ Sometimes, he forgot that his family could essentially hear his thoughts, or maybe they could just sense his emotions, because Ruby appeared when those memories cropped up, her tiny paws kneading into his shoulder.  _

_ “Ruby is so cute.” Judai had remarked, watching her with quiet curiosity, his eyes sparklingly.  _

_ Johan trusted Judai more than anyone he had ever met, he glanced at ruby and smiled at her approving face. _

_ “Ruby likes you.” He told Judai, raising a hand and stroking his fingers along Ruby's head. He knew that she couldn't feel it, but it was the thought that counted.  _

_ She purred and tilted her head into him, tiny mewls of content near his ear.  _

_ “Does ruby not speak? I heard all of the others….” Judai said after a moment. He was staring with a small smile.  _

_ Johan smiled, reached out and touched his hand, watching Judai jump slightly at the contact, before turning his hand and linking their fingers. Johan could feel Judai's fingers shaking, he squeezed tighter.  _

_ “Ruby is mostly non-verbal. She doesn't really need to speak, but she has before. She only uses her voice when it's absolutely necessary.” Johan explained, feeling the shadow of her tail as it curled around his throat, her gem resting against his clavicle.  _

_ “Absolutely necessary?” Judai had replied, and Johan nodded.  _

_ “The last time she did, was when I woke up in the hospital after some boys found out about whole…” He gestured to his own chest, swallowing, “binder thing.”  _

_ He watched Judai process this, watched the gears turn in his eyes as he understood. _

_ “Oh.” _

_ Johan was going to vomit. He felt it swirl in his stomach, swallowed again, his ears filling with blood.  _

_ Judai was going to react badly, he just knew. He knew this would be the end of this attempt at romance. _

_ “I hope that Amber Mammoth fucking trampled them.” Judai said, in a voice so serious Johan wasn't sure he was kidding.  _

_ He cracked a smile, felt a tiny drop of sweat that had formed slip down his temple. _

_ “Johan?” Judai had asked.  _

_ And Johan nodded. _

_ “Can I kiss you again?”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ Judai shrugged, “because I want to. I love listening to you talk, but I can't stop thinking about kissing you, every time you speak..”  _

_ Johan blushed and nodded, leaning down as Judai moved closer and pressed their lips together.  _

 

.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” 

Johan started slightly, his body jolting from the half-sleep he had fallen into, the memory trip. He looked down at Judai, whose soft face had moved closer now, resting on his rib cage now.

Johan could see Judai's feet poking out the end of the blankets. He wondered if they were cold. 

He reached down and dragged Judai up the bed, their faces level, he kissed him, catching Judai’s icy feet between his own, which burned hotly in comparison. He rubbed them slightly against Judai’s, and smiled at Judai’s contented sigh against his mouth. 

He felt fingers press at his wrist, and opened his palm, let their fingers weave together once more.

“Sweet dreams, Judai..”

“Goodnight Johan.” Came the soft reply, as Johan closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the night Kenzan isn't there, they go to bed without fooling around ^_^


	6. Night Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, we're nearing the end.

When you’re transported to another dimension, your school torn from its foundations and tossed in the centre of a giant sand world, intimacy is needed for sanity. 

You huddle together as if for warmth, for comfort and normalcy. 

People paired together, forged bonds out of fear, and social conventions were put aside in favor of safety in numbers. 

It was this fear, the cold turn in his blood, that caused Kenzan to trip and fall directly into the arms of Jim Crocodile Cook. 

He clasped his hands around the older boy’s ears and mashed their lips together.

He knew nothing about kissing, but he did his best.    
Moved his lips in repetitive motions, Jim’s felt foreign and strange between his, but undeniably good. 

Jim’s hands clamped around his hips and his mouth forced Kenzan’s to slow, and it clicked into the right movement. 

They kissed for a long time, Kenzan’s head spinning once they pulled away, he staggered backward slightly and looked at Jim. 

“Finally, Dino-boy.” Jim said, cool as ever, though his cheeks were pink with blood, his eyes wide and happy. 

Kenzan stepped back towards him and hugged him. 

He heard Jim chuckle and hug him back, his chin resting on Kenzan’s head. 

Kenzan held him until they were called into the gym for meals. 

The rationing in the dark world was harsh, but Kenzan could still taste Jim on his lips, could still smell him as if his skin was right beneath Kenzan’s nose once more. 

It stood to reason, of course, Kenzan thought to himself, looking out from the stands that stood at the top of the gym, where he and the rest of his friends who had somehow been handed control of the school sat, and seeing the entire student body grouping together, pairs holding hands, friends in each others laps, groups huddled together, food piled together, that this would only drive Judai and Johan closer. 

He wondered how that was possible, and when he returned to his dorm, he wished he hadn’t. 

The lights in the room were off, but the unmistakable sounds of wet bodies moving as one, of gasping and moaning, and Judai’s choked words that even Kenzan could identify without hesitation as an orgasm were bouncing off the walls.

Kenzan felt his entire body turn cold. He couldn’t- He was so close to the end of his rope. 

He grabbed his shower bag from the end of the bed and left the room quickly. 

 

-

 

“Kenzan-kun? What do you want?” Sho was already in his pyjamas, wearing one sock and rubbing his eyes as he stood in his doorway. 

“Can I stay with you?”

Sho looked at him slowly, “I guess… you are a yellow. This is your dorm.” He yawned, “You better not snore.”

Kenzan knew Sho probably would have said no if they weren’t in the dark world. His eyes threatened to close at the mere sight of the single bed, as he stepped inside. 

“Why? What’s wrong with Aniki’s room?” Sho asked him, closing the door.    
Kenzan looked at Sho and shook his head, “I can’t listen to him and Johan having sex any longer, Sho.” 

Sho’s face distorted sharply, he looked downright horrified. 

“You’re welcome to move in, Kenzan-kun. Please stay. Dear god.” 

Kenzan nodded his appreciation, “Thank you, Sho.” 

Kenzan climbed into the bed without another word, without a shower, with the taste and smell of Jim Cook fresh on his skin, he tried to replace the sounds of Judai’s horrific orgasm with memories of Jim’s strongly accented, rather poor Japanese.   
He fell asleep and slept through the night for the first time in almost a week. 

\--

Judai kissed Johan until his lips were numb, held Johan’s body on top of him, their skin slick with sweat. 

Johan panted softly on his chest, nuzzling down so he could hear Judai’s heart beat in his chest. 

“Judai, I don’t feel safe.” He said quietly. 

Judai raised himself slightly, brought his arms around him, held him close, “Johan, you’re safe. I’m here. We’ll be okay.”

Johan shook his head and exhaled a shaky breath, “You can’t make me safe. And I don’t- I don’t want to rely on that. My family help me feel safe, and so do you, but you both can’t protect me from the world. You can’t protect me from an enemy we don’t even know. And I can’t protect you.” He said, and Judai was terrified of the quiver in his throat, “We’ll help each other, we’ll take care of the school, but we aren’t safe.”

Judai swallowed, “You’re right. I’m sorry.” he held him tightly, and they lay in silence, the room carried the thick scent of sex and fear, and they held one another close sleeplessly. 

Judai was staring at the tiny hairs that coiled where Johan’s hair parted, when he frowned. 

“Johan, did you hear the door open earlier?” he asked, “When we were-”   
Johan shook his head, “I didn’t hear anything. I was- preoccupied.” 

Judai could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You’re probably right, I was probably imagining things.” He murmured, wondering where Kenzan was right now.    
He and Johan lay awake together through the night, few words shared between them, because they weren’t needed, each of them needing to share the quiet and connection while there was still peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated <3


End file.
